


A Few Less Dead Men

by lovebarmaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Dark Reylo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebarmaid/pseuds/lovebarmaid
Summary: reylo oneshot for spy AU"If I’d become a writer, there’d be a few less dead men on the planet..."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Few Less Dead Men

_\- If I’d become a writer, there’d be a few less dead men on the planet._

A cloud of white smoke escaped his bruised lips as he smiled crookedly. The sun was about to rise and with each passing minute the sky went more from dark blue to peachy gold. At this early hour the city was still relatively quiet. No traffic, no people in the streets, no phone calls and no regrets.

It was the night, its stillness of clouds and stars that made them slow down. No distractions.

The cold wind that blew through the sheer curtains was the only thing that made them remember there was a world outside their hotel room. That, and the metal they threw on the floor, first thing when they got here. It was just them. All alone. The nights were theirs. She shut her eyes, same way little children did when they wanted to disappear. If she can learn to do it hard enough, maybe then the day will go away and they will stay in the dark forever?

\- _If I were a lawyer, there’d be so much more bad men alive_ \- she murmured into his hot skin. He laughed quietly, which she didn’t expect.

Come to think of it, no one ever truly knew what to expect of him.

***

They met a few years ago on another cold, long, rainy day. The kind of when you can’t really tell what part of day it is, because the skies look all the same. Rey couldn’t stand such weather. She was sitting in a lobby, her hands tucked into the pockets of her coat and her eyes never leaving the man at the counter. He was dressed in a black elegant tuxedo, topped with a bow and shoes that could probably pay her few months rent. He was leaning over the desk and smiling at the polite brunette. A problem with his suite? The are no towels in the bathroom? What an awful mistake, it cannot be true. We’re truly sorry, mister Skywalker. We will fix this right now. Please enjoy your stay. The man nodded and took long strides to the dining area. That was Rey’s cue. She stood up, maybe too abruptly, and went to the lifts. She hoped this would be quick.

***

His hand slid off her waist and landed dangerously close to her bottom. He made no move and stayed like this, waiting for her reaction. When she gave him none, his arm sneaked around her leg and hooked it over his torso.

\- _What are you doing?_ \- she lifted her head to look up at him, but he immediately shushed her with a chaste kiss.

\- _Come on sweetheart, don’t be like that_ \- he cooed softly and went to work on her lingerie. His elegant fingers unlaced it without a problem. She felt him murmuring into her hair in a husked tone - _You’re killing me, you know that?_

She couldn’t help but smile at that. Yes. Yes, she knew that. She was made to do that. That was the reason why they met in the first place.

***

Rey was always good at memorizing things from looks. She never was much of a reader though. Books she found only interesting if they had pictures inside them. Buried along the rows of dull letters like little colorful treasures. She could spend hours browsing for them through dusty stacks. But as she grew up, among many other things, her love for books changed. Having learnt to read at such late age for a child she never really considered picking up a book again when it wasn’t necessary. Thankfully, plans and maps were only sometimes a part of a book. And they had little to no letters, which made them a perfectly useful and much preferred tool by Rey. She spent last two weeks memorizing the plan of the entire hotel. She was pretty positive she knew the exact placement of every little corridor, camera and window. She squeezed past the group of maids and waited patiently until the lift doors slid shut. Then, it was showtime.

***

She moaned and the sound alone was obscure. But, obviously, he didn’t mind. Rey felt his lips press into the crook of her neck and she didn’t have to look to know he was smiling. It was unbelievable, how one human could learn to read another human being like a map. Just like she was used to constantly memorizing places and buildings, she was also somehow able to involuntary have him burned into the back of her mind. She knew him. All of him. At night, she could count all of his moles and freckles and still remember them in the bright daylight. Her fingers traced the soft slopes of his skin and later on, when her hands were buried in sheets she sometimes could find those same exact shapes pressed into a shiny silk fabric. His hair was out of this world. The smell he left in bed, she could bathe in it forever. The marks he left on her body, she wishes they could never disappear.

***

The metal trolley made no sound as she pushed it through the long corridor. She occasionally would stop and take a quick look into a room with the door wide open. Usually it was empty, or there was a girl dressed just like her, making the bed or grabbing the laundry. Rey would then smile, wave or simply ignore them and walk on.

The room numer was 2187. Which meant second last floor, northern wing, left side. At this time of night this ground was mostly empty. Everybody was either busy with themselves or partying downstairs. It was New Years Eve, after all. No one will pay attention to a maid just doing her job.

When she passed the door with the 2179 written on it, she left the towel cart and all but ran to the old man’s room. She punched the code and before she went in, she stole a quick glance around her.

And just then, she felt someone grab the handle from the other side of the door.

***

\- _Come on, give it to me._

She yanked his hair and he shuddered at how much pleasure it brought him. He loved when she was on top. It gave him a false sense that someone else was in control. That he could truly let go. And she, she really liked to have him under, right between her thighs, were he belonged.

She opened her mouth, but her throat was already squeezed shut. She felt her vision go blurry, his beautiful ecstatic face the last thing her eyes saw before they were full of tears. There was so much she wanted to tell him.

_How long are we going to pretend it’s okay?  
How much longer can we make it last?   
Will they ever let us go?   
Why are we doing this to each other?   
Is it just my body, or is it something else?   
Do i love you?   
Or do i just love that you don’t hate me as much as I do myself?   
Do you- _

_\- Love you. I fucking love you, Kira._

It somehow felt right when it wasn’t her real name on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at my tumblr or jus stick to the comments down below.
> 
> Thank you ❣️


End file.
